Soulwax FM
Soulwax FM is a techno/house radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Soulwax is the radio DJ. Playlist * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 (2013) * Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) * Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *The Clash - This is Radio Clash (1981) *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion (2011) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (Bluebottle Mix) (1996) Trivia * Soulwax FM is based on Radio Soulwax - real-life Internet radio station owned by Soulwax. * During development of the game, Soulwax FM was known as Radio Soulwax or RSWX, as seen on the beta radio wheel. * This radio station plays during all Hao Street Races. * This is Los Santos Triads and Tao Cheng's favourite radio station. *This is one of the four radio stations that don't feature commercials. The others are WorldWide FM, East Los FM 106.2 and FlyLo FM. *This is the fifth radio station in the series that plays Techno music, since the appearance of The Fix FM in Grand Theft Auto 1. * This is one of the two radio stations that wasn't updated for the next gen version of GTA V, along with East Los FM 106.2. Video See Also * The Fix FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1 that plays techno music. * Brooklyn Underground FM, a radio station in GTA1 that plays Techno, Trance and Drum and Bass. * Lithium FM, a radio station in GTA2 that plays a random array of music, including a techno song. * Rise FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays trance and house music. * SF-UR, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays house music. * Electro-Choc, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays electro and house music. * Vladivostok FM, a radio station in Episodes from Liberty City that plays house music. * Deadmau5, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that plays house music. * DFA, A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that plays electronica and dance-punk music. Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V